Returning Your Call
by DeepSeaBlankets
Summary: When Monica writes her number on a stall in the mens bathroom of a rock concert, will anybody respond? Epilouge? or no? Tell me what you think!
1. Rock Concert Detour

AN: I got this idea while listening to the song '867-5309' and I was like "wow, this would really make a good fic!" Yeah, then I started writing it and I wasn't so sure.So you can tell me, right? Right. Yay. Did anybody catch the new episode of Friends Thursday? Wasn't it grand? "So if you're not sleeping with her, should I?" lol ".Liar Liar, Betrayal, An Affair to Remember." lol I love Joey. And I apologize for starting a new fic, but right now, I'm soo into songfics. I'm in a very 'musical' mood.hehe. Here's the fic. Also, when I say something "Rockstar"ish.think of that movie or some heavy metal band, kay? Kay.  
  
867-5309 (funny title, eh?)  
  
Monica and Rachel drunkenly stumbled into the women's restroom at the concert. They had consumed way too much alcohol at the show and were beginning to regret it.  
  
"Mon, look at all this." Rachel said walking out of a stall.  
  
Monica walked away from the mirror after re-applying her make-up and fixing her hair to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"Look at all these numbers girls have left on these walls. It's like a shrine of phone numbers."  
  
"Yeah, but they did it wrong. If you wanna get a decent hookup, you have to put your number on the stall of the men's restroom. Otherwise you just attract lesbians." Monica stated walking back out of the stall to steal a quick glance in the mirror one more time.  
  
"Let's go write our number down in a stall. It'll be fun. The guy, or guys," she grinned. "will call up and if he sounds cute, you take him, and if he's kinda 'iffy' then I'll take him. Lord knows you need the sex."  
  
"Rach, I don't know. I mean, some strange guy could call up, he could have some sort of disease." she trailed off making excuses.  
  
"Monica, you haven't had a date in months. Ever since Jake you've been coming up with lame ass excuses not to date. I know you're over him. C'mon, live a little!"  
  
"Fine, but I get the cute voiced guys, and you get the ugly ones. Deal?" Monica held her hand out in front of Rachel to shake it.  
  
"Deal. Okay, if we wanna do it, it has to be now. The intermission is coming up and that's when everybody leaves to take a piss. So let's go." They walked out of the women's restroom and looked around as they casually strolled into the men's.  
  
"Good. I told you nobody would be in here. Do I know my shit, or do I know my shit?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry up. It smells like shit in here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Neither moved.  
  
"Well, do you have a pen or marker?" Asked Rachel impatiently.  
  
"Oh right." Monica smiled sheepishly and handed her a black ink pen.  
  
"8.6.7...5.3.0.9."  
  
"There, done. Now let's go. We're missing the best part of the concert."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Rachel said.  
  
They walked out of the restroom and walked up to the bar to grab some drinks before going back out to the concert that by now, was in full swing. (AN: lol sorry for my bad 'concert slang'. The last concert I went to was Britney Spears :p)  
  
"Do you think anybody will call tonight?" Monica asked curiously as they were walking.  
  
"Maybe, I know we'll be up late. This doesn't get out 'til midnight, and you just know traffic will be a bitch to get out of."  
  
"Let's hope someone does. You're right, I could really use the sex." Rachel laughed.  
  
"Hun, we could all use a little sex now and then."  
  
They continued to laugh as they entered the concert area once more.  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short. Will & Grace is on right now, and it's the new episode. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, I think I might add the lyrics in the next chapter or so. 


	2. Could you BE anymore subtle?

AN: Hey guys! I'm going for a quick update. I'm in my brother's room so it's all good. That and plus it's like 11:45pm here in Columbus. So I'm a little tired none the less. Kay, here we go!!  
  
Chapter 2: Could you BE any more subtle?  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Monica alarm clock interrupted her deep slumber. She woke up and glanced at her alarm clock.  
  
7:45.  
  
Dear God. She only got 4 hours of sleep last night. Her and Rachel didn't get home 'til late last night. (Well, early morning) As Rachel had said, "traffic was a bitch".  
  
Monica inevitably got out of bed to go into the kitchen to make coffee. Soon after Phoebe, her long time friends casually strolled through to front door.  
  
"Hey Pheebs." Monica said.  
  
"So how was the concert?" You know curiosity killed the Phoebe.  
  
"It was fine." Monica really didn't feel like sharing the thing she wanted most to say.  
  
"Have fun? Get drunk? Hook up?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa Pheebs, one question at once. Yes. Yes, and no." She stated sadly.  
  
"Did a lonely Monica not hook up and have herself a hot night of sweaty sex?"  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"What? I was just asking."  
  
"Could you BE anymore subtle?" Monica asked.  
  
AN: Sorry again for the short fic. I'm just a tid bit tipsy, and had to make it quick cos I'm about to pass out on my brothers couch. Hehe Tell me what you thought! Just hit the "GO" button! 


	3. Bob Connors 8306751?

AN: Hey, ooh look at me. I'm watching my Friends 5th Season DVD!! TOW Ross Flirts. Hehe.  
  
Chandler: Uh Joey's grandmother is right here. Monica: Is that the one who speaks English or doesn't? Chandler: Doesn't. Monica: That was some hot lovin' you gave me!  
  
Monica: You have GOT to go home. Phoebe: But I like it here!  
  
Oh and go see Along Came Polly. It's hilarious!  
  
Chapter 3-Bob Connors 830-6751?  
  
"Hey, Bob?"  
  
"Yeah Chandler?"  
  
"Could I use your cell phone really fast? I need to call Joey and tell him I won't be home for a while." Chandler and a few friends of his from work were hanging out at a local bar not too far from home. It had been a long day and the WENUS (AN: That joke never gets old) was all out of whack. They all needed a stiff drink after the day they had.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Chandler walked to the back of the bar, pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
  
"Monica Geller," he said aloud, "prepare to meet Chandler Bing." he began to dial.  
  
~  
  
Monica was in the middle of cooking dinner as her phone rang. She quit what she was doing to wipe her hands off with the dish towel. She reached over to grab her phone and checked the caller ID. Rachel insisted that they have.  
  
"Bob Conners?" She said to herself. She picked it up and hit 'on'.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, um, I don't know if you went to that concert the other night, but-well I don't do this often."  
  
Monica gasped.  
  
"You're the guy who found my number on the stall?"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you or anybody would respond to that." He sounded cute enough.  
  
"Well, since you live in New York and in the area of the amphitheater, I was wondering if you would like to go out and grab some coffee or something to eat.with me?" He asked skeptically and unsure of himself.  
  
"Wow, umm sure. Let me give you my address, but first,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to ask, are you a rapist?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stalker?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Murderer?"  
  
"I promise you, Monica-that is your name right? No false information so far."  
  
"Yeah that's my name."  
  
"I can honestly tell you, I haven't had a date in a long time, and you sound really sweet and nice and I'd just like to take you out for a good time. Scouts honor, no funny business or anything."  
  
"Well, that was quite a compelling argument, sure, why not?" She laughed.  
  
"Okay, well why don't you give me your address and I'll come pick you up Friday night, say around 7."  
  
"That sounds great." She smiled to herself as she rattled off her address to him.  
  
"Well, thank you Monica Geller. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, by the way, I don't know your name." She inwardly smiled.  
  
"Chandler, Chandler Bing."  
  
"Nice name, Chandler Bing. I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"I guess you will. Bye."  
  
He smiled. "Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
AN: Eh, I'm not sure about this fic. Tell me what you think. Oh and before I forget, this chapter is TOTALLY dedicated to my buddy writerangel121. Thank you Sarah! She helped me with the title and the concept. Luv ya hun! And remember everyone, "How do you expect me to grow, if you won't let me blow?" LOL I love it! 


	4. The First Date

AN: They guys, sorry about the LATE LATE update. (whoa, I just rhymed) but I've had it hectic for a while now. Saturday night was NOT a great night. Especially for a 14-year-old.blah. So here it is, hope you like it and please review. Sorry again.  
  
Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these in my fics. I'm still in denial.*smiles* they're not mine.  
  
Chapter 4-First Date  
  
"How do I look, Rach?" Monica asked skeptically of her best friend.  
  
"Mon, you look great. This Chandler guy sounded really nice. His mouth will drop open. Don't worry." Rachel reassured her.  
  
"Okay, as long as you're sure." Then suddenly, the doorbell rang and Rachel ran out to open it.  
  
The door opened and Rachel stood there, stunned. She had to admit it. Chandler was hot. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, his hair, a lovely light brown. His facial features were perfect. And his clothes were wonderful, matching his gorgeous body. Rachel was jealous.  
  
"Um, hi. Are you Monica?" Chandler asked hesitantly. He'd been looking forward to this since he made that call to Monica. He was so nervous.  
  
Rachel couldn't speak. She was still in shock. Monica came out of her bedroom crossing the room and made her way to the front door. She smiled when she saw how gorgeous Chandler was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Monica, this is my best friend Rachel Green." Monica said.  
  
Finally Rachel realized she had a tongue and spoke up. "I'm R-Rachel." He held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Chandler. And I promise I'll have her home by a reasonable time." He grinned. "Are you ready? He directed his question past Rachel to Monica who stood behind her.  
  
"Yes." She grabbed her jacket off the rack and waved goodbye to Rachel. She linked arms with Chandler as he led her downstairs.  
  
~  
  
They had a great dinner. They talked, laughed and shared childhood stories. Chandler didn't share much because he didn't want to scare off this beautiful woman on the first date. After dinner, they walked through Central Park. They really hit it off and it was only the first date. He really liked her and she liked him too.  
  
"Y'know, I rarely connect with someone this much on a first date, I feel I've known you all my life and I can tell you anything." Monica told Chandler.  
  
"I know what you mean, we connect so well. I don't know about you, but this has never happened to me." He led her to a bench right by the fountain and held her hands in his. He turned to her.  
  
"I'd really like to see you again, Monica." He whispered to her.  
  
Monica felt shivers going up and down her spine. "I'd really like to see you again, too."  
  
Just then it seemed as if the whole world just went in slow motion as he leaned in a gently brushed his lips against hers. As the kiss increased, he raked his fingers through her hair and cupped her head in his hands. She grasped his neck running her fingers through his short brown hair. Neither one knew how long they were kissing for. But they both knew that wasn't the last time that they would kiss like that.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. I've gotta go to a softball hitting league soon, so it's sorta rushed. I just bought season 6.woop woop! Then around April, season 7 comes out! Yay!! Please read & review! 


	5. The Start of Something Special

AN: Hey guys! Thank you SO much for reviewing. Wow, over 20, this is big for me. I'm trying to wrap this up, so this or the next chapter might be it. Please read and review, and thank you again!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Four: The Start of Something Special  
  
Monica woke in the morning with a great feeling in her stomach. Then it all came back to her. She had a wonderful time with Chandler last night. He picked her up at her apartment right on time, took her out to eat at a magnificent restaurant for a fancy dinner then a long stroll in Central Park. Then she remembered the kiss. How could she forget? No words can describe it. It was probably the best first kiss with any man, ever. He was a complete gentleman the whole night. He gave her a sweet goodbye kiss and wished her a good night. And she did. She fell asleep thinking about her great night with Chandler.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning Joe." Chandler said to his roommate.  
  
"Hey. So how was your date last night? Get lucky?" Only Joey.  
  
"No Joey. She's a very nice, wonderful, sweet, gorgeous.what was I saying?"  
  
"You were just saying how much in love you are with her." Joey stated casually.  
  
"L-Love? Uh, no. Not by a long s-shot. No." Chandler stammered.  
  
"Dude, calm down. It's not like you're marrying her."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."  
  
~*~  
  
"So Mon, how was your date with Chandler?" Phoebe asked Monica as all three girls ate breakfast the next morning.  
  
"It was great. I've never been on a date that went so breathtaking before. I felt like I was in high school again."  
  
"Aw, I'm so happy for you. You needed to find someone after the whole 'Richard' thing'. Chandler was really nice and really, really hot." Rachel added with a smirk.  
  
"Good kisser too." Monica admitted.  
  
"You little SLUT!" Rachel commented. "You had sex with him didn't you?" Rachel's eyes popped out of their sockets.  
  
"No, I didn't sleep with him on the first date. We were walking through Central Park and stopped for a second and he kissed me. It was surreal."  
  
~*~  
  
"I gotta tell you Joe. She's magnificent. When I kissed her, it was real, y'know? She's so perfect in every way.I can't get enough of her."  
  
"Whoa, sounds like you two are pretty serious. I haven't heard you talk about a woman like this since Kathy. I think you're falling for this 'Monica' girl."  
  
"Yeah, y'know what? I think I am. It's scary but I like it. I'm gonna go call her." Chandler said as he got out of his chair and walked into his room.  
  
"Somebody's grown up." Joey said to the empty room.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel and Phoebe were clearing the table while Monica did the dishes. The phone rang and Rachel answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Monica there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah hold on one second." Rachel put her hand over the mouthpiece.  
  
"Mon! It's Chandler!" Rachel handed her the phone.  
  
Monica grabbed the phone from Rachel.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Monica? Hi, it's Chandler."  
  
"Hi Chandler. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I'm real good. And you?"  
  
"I'm doing great. Hey, thanks for last night. It was fun to spend time with you."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I had a great time with you. You're a really great person and I just wanted to call and see if you'd like to go out again sometime." Chandler asked nervously. He really liked Monica and didn't want to screw it up at all.  
  
"Yea. Wow, I'd really like to see you again. How's tonight?"  
  
"Tonight is great. I can't wait. I'll come pick you up around 7. See you then."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Monica's face broke out in a huge smile.  
  
"So?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We're going out tonight. You guys gotta help me pick out something cute to wear."  
  
"Okay! Great. So you'll wear you hair like this." Monica's mind drifted off to her thoughts of Chandler as her friends messed with her hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler came dancing out of his room.  
  
"Dude, why so happy?"  
  
"I just got myself a date tonight.with Monica!"  
  
"Duuude! That's so great!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
This is definitely the start of something special.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Okay, I ended it hear just because I'm having writers block. Review and tell me whether or not you want me to continue. I can do an epilogue if you really, really want me to. R&R please! 


	6. Epilogue

AN: I am SOOOOOO Sorry for my lack of updates! I've been really busy with school, driving, softball and my brother is moving out so I'm helping him move. *tear* I'll miss him sooo much!! But he's moving in with his boyfriend so he won't be alone. But here's the LAST chapter. I just wanted to hurry up and finish this. It's not going to be long, so sorry again.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...no they're not. But haha, they're not yours either. Sorry, I'm still bitter about it all:-/  
  
Epilogue  
  
10 years later (I know, this happens in like, every epilogue)  
  
"Mommy!" Little 5 year old Hannah Marie Bing yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran from the top of the stairs to her mom in the kitchen. Her long black hair cascading behind her.  
  
"Mommy! Daniel hit me!" She tattled. Daniel was Monica and Chandler's 3 year old son. He was just like a mini-Chandler. He had dirty blonde hair. It'll turn into a darker brown as with age. Both children had blue eyes not unlike they're mother and father.  
  
"Why did Danny hit you sweetie?" Monica cooed over her daughter. She adored her.  
  
"Because I said," Hannah leaned in closer to her mother, "that he was adopted." She whispered.  
  
"Hannah Marie Bing! Why on earth would you say that?" Monica put her hands on her hips and looked down at her daughter.  
  
"'cause he said I was stupid." Hannah argued.  
  
This was a pretty typical day for the Bing family. Their kids would argue most of the time. It happens a lot because they are so young and are close in age. Monica and Chandler didn't mind. They knew it came with the territory of being a parent.  
  
Monica and Chandler have been together for a few years now. They got married 3 years after they met. It was a beautiful ceremony. One year after being married, little Hannah was born. Both were ecstatic. They had always wanted a little girl. Chandler wanted to name her Hannah for two reasons. One, Hannah was a beautiful name, and two, he could nickname her Hannah- Banana. Two years after having Hannah, Monica had a surprise pregnancy. They hadn't planned of having Daniel so soon after they're first child, but that didn't matter to them. They were going to have a second one anyway. Monica had always loved the name Daniel. It held special meaning to her.  
  
Chandler then walked into the house. He came up to Monica and kissed her on her lips.  
  
"Eww..." Hannah made a face.  
  
"Eww? Hey, you're mother is beautiful and I don't hear her complaining." Chandler picked Hannah up and kissed her too.  
  
"Hi Banana. How was your day?"  
  
"Her day," Monica intervened. "sas eventful. She and Daniel got in another fight."  
  
"Another fight? C'mon Banana, why were you fighting?"  
  
"Danny called me stupid."  
  
"Call him stupid back."  
  
"Chandler!" Monica slightly smacked his arm.  
  
"I was joking hun, let's go babe." Chandler took Hannah up stairs to calm the fight between they're too children.  
  
Chandler had really grown up since she had met him. Yea, he was really sweet when she met him, but he had some commitment issues to work out. Monica was right. That night really was the night of something special.  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: Yep, it's the end, I had to finish it. Please R&R!! 


End file.
